Destiny
by LemonyCrosby
Summary: What if Merlin had a bit more conflict in his other land than his mother hinted? What new destiny has been carved out for this different, darker Merlin?
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

**_Dedicated to goodythreeshoes (thanks for introducing me to this lovely fandom)_**

_My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone, and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. I fear that the damage that has been done to him here is something that can only be repaired elsewhere. Mark it Gaius, I should have sent you to him a long time ago, and know I fear for what he'll do if he remains here any longer. For ours is a small village, they and he have been at odds with each other for the longest. There is now a darkness in his eyes that wasn't there before. I have faith in you, brother, if there is anyone who can change him it would be you. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe. And may God save you both._

* * *

He rapped on the door eager to get off his feet. The door creaked noisily and he waited. Pains were shooting up his calves and Merlin made a mental note to buy some quality shoes. These flimsy pieces of cloth weren't doing anything of value. Merlin looked up impatiently; he knocked again.

"Sir?" He intoned. Silence greeted him.

Merlin gritted his teeth poking his head inside. There was something bubbling, and Merlin was greeted with the most curious of sights. He slipped into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. It smelled strongly of wood and chemicals the like of which he had never seen.

There was a table with fruit and bread arranged on it, the only piece of normality in the room. But the main center piece was the giant lab laid out before him. It looked to be an alchemy set. Golden knick-knacks and swinging pendulums hung from even more curious instruments. And a fire was heating some sort of brewed mixture. Several books were strewn over the expanse of the table, giving it a messily elegant look.

A sound came from above. Merlin looked. A man was working on another table carefully mixing with a look of utter concentration on his face. "Gaius?"

He wasn't expecting the man to flinch out of his skin. It railing collapsed and the man fell through. Merlin magicked his fall, slowing it down before searching wildly for something to cushion him. There was a bed not five paces over. Merlin jerked his neck making it zoom under the falling man. Merlin canceled the charm and the man hit the bed, dust flying everywhere.

The man shot up with a wild look on his face. "What did you just do?"

Merlin gave no answer the execution still fresh in his mind. "Nothing, sir."

"Don't lie to me boy!"The man hissed, his eyes searching upwards. "If anyone had seen-!"

"It had nothing to do with me, sir."Merlin said backing up to the door.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Who are you anyways?"

Merlin looked at him warily, wondering if this man was going to turn him into the king. He quickly remembered the luggage on his back and he reached into it.

"I am Merlin." He said handing over the letter his mother ordered him to give.

A dawn of comprehension showed on the man's face. Merlin sighed in relief. "Hunith's son?"

Merlin nodded. The man spoke again, "but you weren't supposed to be here until Wednesday."

"It is Wednesday."Merlin deadpanned.

"Ah, yes, I suppose it is."The man said airily. But his face took a contemplative turn. "Where did you learn these magicks from?"

"I didn't learn it from anyone!"Merlin said. "I was born with it."

"Impossible." The man dismissed. "Magic can only be channeled through incantations. Do you take me for a fool, boy?"

Merlin was getting distinctly irritated. "I don't know any enchantments or spells. I was just born like this."

The man eyed him silently a blank look on his face. Suddenly he backhanded a bucket of water. He caught a glance of the boy's eyes turning gold, and the water stopped in mid-air.

He froze in horror. It was a reflex! He looked up at the man who was staring at the frozen bucket in fascination. The man met his eyes and the bucket fell to the floor, the water spilling everywhere. The noise shook the man out of his revere.

"Put your bag in there."His voice still heavy with thought. Merlin gave a quick nod, but turned on his heel.

"You won't say anything about the…well."He gestured vaguely. The man stared at him before shaking his head.

Merlin nearly sagged in relief muttering a 'thanks' before heading to his new room.

He stretched out languidly on his new bed the following morning. Merlin had slept well; this bed was nothing like the one he had at home. He shook his head. It was no longer his home. This was his new home. Camelot. Merlin rolled the name on his tongue. It did have a ring to it.

Things would be different here. He would make sure of it. Here, in Camelot he would have a new life. No one would know him for what he was or what he could do. Merlin wouldn't be teased or made fun of here. It was a fresh new start, something that he was intent on making the most of it.

With a new resolve, Merlin hopped out of the bed. A noticeable pep peppering his step. Gaius was already waiting for him by the table with the food. Merlin realized it was sectioned off as a kitchen. Gaius looked up at his entrance and gestured him over.

"Sit and eat."He said pointing to a bowl of porridge. It didn't look any bit of appetizing, but his stomach growled in protest, not caring. Merlin remembered he didn't eat all of yesterday because of the storm that had ruined his last day's meal. Suddenly, the porridge looked appealing.

Gaius spoke. "As you should know, what you did yesterday will get you killed in Camelot. Our king, Uther, does not allow magic of any sort. And there is only one punishment: death."

Merlin nodded as he was eating. He remembered all too well the public execution that took place. The man didn't even look like a sorcerer. Then again, Merlin didn't think he looked like one either. That led him to wonder what exactly sorcerers looked like. He didn't think they would actively walk around wearing pointed hats and wands. Merlin realized Gaius was still speaking.

"So we have to make sure to keep you out of trouble."Gaius paused. "You can make deliveries until I have something more of an inside job for you."

Gaius stood from the table and crossed to the other side of the room, which was filled with differently shaped and colored bottles and flagons that were no doubt prescriptions of some sort. He came back with two small bottles.

"This one," Gaius said holding up the brown bottle, "is for Sir Olgen. He's as blind as a weasel so tell him not to drink it all on the first go." Gaius waited until Merlin nodded. "The other is fever medicine for Lady Percival."

Merlin nodded again polishing off his breakfast. It really wasn't that bad after all. He stood to accept the medicines. Gaius also handed him a sandwich. Merlin gave him a small smile which Gaius returned.

"Off you go."

* * *

After wrong doors and curses spit in his face, Merlin finally was on his way back to Gaius', his new home. He found himself hungry as he walked through the market place and was glad that Gaius had the foresight to pack him a sandwich. He heard laughter and turned back recognizing it as laughs belonging to people his own age. Merlin felt hope spring up in him, perhaps he would make a friend today.

There was a crowd of them. The closer he got the laughs he heard sounded more like jeering. Merlin's smile quickly disappeared.

They were dressed richly with the Camelot crest on his armor. They seemed to be banded behind another teen that was dressed even more richly than they. He was tall, maybe an inch or two shorter than himself. But he was built broadly, and even underneath all the armor, Ruben could see that the teen was muscular. His hair was a straw colored blond, his eyes a rich and strangely a familiar blue.

Merlin had seen this boy before, though where exactly was just on the edge of his memory. It irked Merlin that he couldn't remember. Though, the irritation quickly turned into ire as he saw just what fun the boys were having.

"Keep running!"The blond ordered mockingly. "You make a great target."

This was followed with a knife throw. Merlin's eyes followed the knife and saw it burrow into a thin looking shield that a servant boy was sporting. The boy gave a frightened yelp at the force of the throw and dropped the shield.

It rolled over to him before Merlin and he halted it with his feet. The servant boy had hurried after the shield and was now staring up at him fearfully. But his mind wasn't even taking in the servant boy or the shield. Merlin's eyes burned in fury as he was reminded of his own childhood. He remembered being bullied; even he was the choice target for many of the punks of his village.

Only, he wasn't as fortunate to bear a shield.

He stepped over the cowering servant boy, approaching the laughing boys with a thinly leashed fury. As he got up close the boys took notice of his presence. Merlin felt them looking at his worn and dirty shoes up to his ragged clothes before finally taking in his face. It only fueled his anger; he could literally feel the scorn.

"You've had your fun. Leave him alone."The teen looked at him incredulously, as though trying to contemplate how this filth thought it appropriate to breathe the same air as him.

"What did you say to me?" The boy's voice was just as arrogant as he looked.

"I said," Merlin hissed. "Leave him alone."

"Who are you?"The boy looked curious. Merlin looked at him a bit bemused, though his gaze was still tinged with anger.

"My name is Merlin."

The teen spoke with a glint in his eyes. "Tell me _Merlin_," the teen said it as though discussing something rather disgusting. "Do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"Can't say I do."Merlin said.

"Would you like me to help you?" His face was the epitome of arrogance. Merlin found that he hated it more than anything. He chuckled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."Merlin could feel the rush of his magic, he could feel it rush in his veins and tingle in his fingertips just begging him to use it.

"Why?"The boy mocked. "What could you possibly do to me?"

The tingling was more insistent now, and Merlin felt his eyes starting to change. He bowed his head, his hair shading his eyes. No doubt the teen would take it as a sign of subservice, but Merlin's thirst for the boy's blood couldn't be quenched easily. Merlin smirked.

"You have no idea."

An amused laugh met his ears, sounding like one you would give to a dog who did a funny trick.

"Be my guest."The boy challenged. "C'mon."

Merlin's finger twitched at his sides, his magic getting particularly insistent.

"C'mon!" The teen's voice said now gesturing to the onlookers Merlin knew would be crowding around.

"C'mon! Or are you all tal-?"

A loud crack sounded as his magic-charged fist connected with the arrogant prat's face. He gave a satisfied smirk as the boy flew backward landing a few feet away.

Immediately mutterings sprung up around the square and the teens that were previously laughing turned serious. Each one drew their sword. Merlin's attention was drawn to the teen on the ground that was glaring at him murderously holding his jaw.

"I'll have you thrown in the goal for that!"His voice was outraged, and Merlin couldn't help the mirth that bubbled over his lips.

"And who are you, the king?"

"No, I'm his son. Arthur."Merlin's heart froze in his chest. _Oh bugger._

That's how he knew the bloody prat! He was up there on the castle's balcony standing on the right side of the king the day of the execution. Merlin's mind chanted a litany of curses while trying to keep his face calm.

"So what? You're going to have me jailed by your _father_?"Merlin laughed scornfully. "Or is your pride bruised to the point of calling the executioner?" He gestured to the sword bearing gang to the side. "Is this the future king of Camelot? A bloody prat who challenges whoever comes his way, but when he is beaten, he can't accept gracefully his defeat?"Merlin made sure to amplify his volume so the surrounding market could hear. "Jail me then, Arthur, Crowned Prince of Camelot, and show what a coward your father has raised you to be!"

Utter silence prevailed, and all eyes were riveted on the furious prince.

Slowly, he raised his hand turning to his gang and signaled to them to sheath their swords. They did so hesitantly looking from him to Merlin. Arthur got to his feet and walked in front of Merlin a now unreadable look on his face.

Arthur spoke only so Merlin could hear. "Nicely played."

He turned to the surrounding bystanders and fixed them with a noble look. "Mark it Camelot, your prince has been humbled. Yet he bears no ill will, for he was faced against a worthy contender. Rest assured that I will learn from this encounter, and use it as valuable experience for when I will take the throne." Merlin mentally appraised the young prince on his word choosing and blatant yet elegantly told lies. He was surprised when Arthur faced him once more.

"Please accept my request to be at my side for the celebration that will take place tomorrow night."Merlin nearly laughed in his face in relief, but managed to put on a deeply respectful look. He bowed graciously.

"I accept your gracious offer."Arthur looked relieved, the tenseness in his shoulders gone. Merlin felt a bit bad for him. He also turned to address the crowd.

"I have traveled far and have been through many lands. I have seen princes great and small. Give thanks to your gods Camelot, for being blessed with such a righteous prince."Merlin was sure he laid it on thick, but he could see the approving glances that were given to both him and Arthur. He was greeted with a shocked look from the prince, but he just smiled warmly and walked through the crowd making sure to act with an air of nobility.

Sure enough, the crowd made a path for him. Their faces were akin to awe and reverence, some even bowing to him. His pep found its way back into his step. Perhaps he could live in this place after all.

Merlin made it back to Gaius' house with no more interruptions. He opened the door and stepped inside. He was greeted with the sight of Gaius furiously pacing back and forth. At Merlin's entrance, Gaius looked up. Immediately he looked angry, but Merlin could see the traces of relief.

"Where have you been, Merlin? It's nearly night!"Gaius was still pacing, and Merlin looked up at the windows and saw that it was indeed getting dark.

"I was…interrupted."Merlin said collapsing in a nearby chair. He had no idea how tired that exchange had left him. His adrenalin was gone and now exhaustion was setting in.

Gaius sputtered. "Interrupted? By what? You didn't get into any trouble did you?"

Merlin laughed. 'Trouble' oh if only… "No, in fact Prince Arthur invited me to be by his side the night of the celebration.

At this, Gaius' eyebrows rose. "And how did this come about?"

"I…uh…Luck?"Merlin said too tired to come up with a believable lie.

Gaius narrowed his eyes. "Merlin you didn't."

Merlin looked at him confused for a second, before his eyes widened in indignation. "I did not bewitch that idiot of a prince."

"Idiot?"Gaius questioned leaning back in his own chair finding this conversation quite amusing.

"Well, maybe not an idiot. But definitely an arrogant prat."Merlin nodded to himself.

"Really? Well with an attitude like that, I don't see how Arthur would be particularly inclined to offer you a royal place at the celebration."Gaius said.

Merlin sighed quite tired of the conversation and just plain tired. "I don't know exactly how it happened, sir." He lied. "He said some things then I said some things. It just happened."

Gaius hummed suspiciously before letting the matter drop completely. "So did you deliver everything alright?"

The teen hummed in affirmative. "Thanks for the sandwich."

Gaius waved off his thanks. Merlin yawned stretching out in the chair. Gaius gave a small smile. "Go to bed then, you look exhausted."

Merlin smiled blearily before disappearing into his room.

* * *

It was calling him again. The same way it had when he came the first night he had came to Camelot. He could have sworn it to be a dream. But the voice still called him, even when his eyes were alert and ready.

Not only that, but what ever was calling him, was calling his magic as well. He could feel every single drop of his magic screaming for him to go. Where exactly he didn't know. But he was already out of the bed and tip-toeing around Gaius.

He didn't know where he was going, but his magic did. It directed his feet, and Merlin felt like a puppet on strings. His magic was the master. However, Merlin was curious. He didn't rebel against this new feeling, but instead welcomed it with wonder. The voice in his head was whispering encouragements, and Merlin found himself wanting nothing more than to be with that voice. Vaguely he wondered if he himself was indeed enchanted.

But he felt safe with the voice and his magic would never betray him. So he didn't fight his body as his magic knocked out two guards. And he didn't turn back as their bodies hit the floor. His mind was a one track road and all he wanted was to find out what exactly was calling him.

Merlin was lead to a cave. The voice had stopped, and his magic buzzed faintly within him as though giving him the reigns. He realized he had a torch in his hands. Tightening his grip on it, he carefully walked forward.

He was underground, probably right underneath the castle. Merlin looked over the edge and saw nothing but a black abyss. The cave was enormous, big enough to fit the entire market twice over. Entranced, Merlin picked up a stray rock and threw it over the edge.

There was no sound of an end.

With a renewed since of wariness, Merlin carefully took a step back. "Hello?"

He was expecting some sort of echo back, but realized that it would probably never get to him considering how far the cave extended downward. However, he didn't expect for a strong wind to answer him. And he sure didn't anticipate a large dragon to come swooping down.

"I am here." It rasped.

Merlin's eyes widened and he fought to stay steady. Gaius did tell him that Uther had kept a dragon, but he didn't, wow.

The dragon seemed to regard him solemnly. "How small you are, for such a great destiny."

After seeing that the dragon wasn't going to devour him; Merlin cautiously stepped forward in fascination.

"What do you mean? What destiny?" Merlin asked completely entranced by the great beast before him.

"Your gift, Merlin." He knew? "It was given for a reason."

Merlin looked in wonder. "So there is a reason. I have a purpose?"

"Arthur is the future king that will unite all of Albion."Merlin looked at him in bemusement.

"Alright?"

"But he faces many threats." The dragon said gravely.

Merlin gritted his teeth. "I don't see how this involves me and my _destiny_."

"Everything!"The dragon hissed. "Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

"No, no you've got this wrong."Merlin said shaking his head.

"There is no right and wrong."The dragon cut in. "Only what is, and what isn't."

"I'm serious, if anyone wants to kill him, I'm all for it. The prat is a bloody idiot."

The dragon laughs. "Idiot or not, your destiny is intertwined with his."The dragon leaned forward, and Merlin could feel the heat of the dragon's breath on his skin. "And no one can escape their destiny."

Suddenly, the dragon pulls back before launching himself in the air without another word. Leaving Merlin standing alone in an empty cave. As he headed up the stairs, he thought he heard the landing of a pebble.

* * *

Merlin rubbed his side irritably as he walked through the castle halls. Gaius had given him a welcome wake up that morning with a kick to his sides._ That still hurts_

He had been instructed to find Lady Morgana to give her a draught. Apparently she had been having some troubled sleep as she had been plagued with nightmares. He knocked on the door. Unlike a certain side-kicking uncle, the door was opened before he could knock a third time.

A coffee colored girl didn't even look up at him as she was folding a towel. "What is your business here?"

"I have Lady Morgana's sleeping drought." At this she looked up and her eyes widened. Quickly she had spun on her heels.

"It is him, milady!"She spun back around an excited smile on her face. "Do come in! Morgana would like to speak with you."

Merlin looked at her in thought before stepping inside. After all, it was never good to offend the king's ward. No matter how he felt about being in a room alone with two women. It would be just his luck to get charged for despoiling the woman.

Lady Morgan was a beautiful woman with a fine and angular face, tumbling black hair and ruby lips. Merlin bowed lowly. "I didn't mean to intrude milady, I have been sent with your draught."

He held up the medicine in plain view. She took the medicine and handed it to her maidservant. There was curiosity shining in her eyes and it made Merlin distinctly uneasy. He felt like he was a deer about to be eaten alive by a lion. Finally she spoke.

"So you are the one who's got Arthur's knickers in a twist."She giggled into her hands. Merlin was stunned into silence. "My maidservant, Guinevere told me about it. She was in the marketplace you see and she happened to see your altercation.

"I must admit, you played your hand rather well."She giggled again. "To have decked the king's son and gave him a shiner that will show for at least a week and still live. Not only that, you got him to make you his right hand at tonight's celebration. That is no small feat. I want to thank you."

At this Merlin regarded her in confusion. "Of what, milady?"

Morgana clapped her hands together in glee. "Of bringing that arrogant prat down a few pegs. Thanks to you I have something to hold over his head for at least a year and a half."Merlin regarded her incredulously. From first glance, he thought she would be made of ice. Clearly that wasn't the case.

"And something tells me," she continued. "That you will continue to be something I can taunt Arthur with."Merlin didn't know how to take that. "So I like you."

Merlin could do nothing but nod. The royal family was just full of surprises. "Thank you, milady."

She waved off his thanks. "So, now that you are going the celebration, do you have anything of…"She looked him over. Merlin tried not to look affronted. "…value?"

Taking the safe route, Merlin shook his head. Though, instead of sighing like he thought Morgana would do, she grinned instead. "Good! Let's play a little game of dress up."

Merlin barely had time to wish he had left when he could before he was smothered with silk.

* * *

They had finally finished. Hours later and he was commanded by Morgana to wash up. Merlin had valiantly resisted the urge to tell her that he wouldn't be smelly and dirty if they hadn't forced him into so many outfits. Instead he bowed and thanked _her_ for her kindness and generosity. Guinevere, or Gwin as she had insisted he call her had run him a bath (per Morgana's orders) He thanked Gwin and started to strip thinking she was out of the door.

As he was pulling down his pants, he heard a sharp squeak. He whirled around to see a red faced Gwin apologizing profusely as she hurried out of the bathroom. Raising an eyebrow he sunk in the tub and bathed. He noticed a towel hanging on the door as he got out of the bath and dried himself quickly wrapping it around his waist.

Merlin searched for his clothes for about ten minutes before realizing they were right across from him lying innocently across a divan. He rolled his eyes, annoyed at himself before magicking the clothes on him. He opened the door to see Gwin, her arm raised to knock.

Her eyes trailed down his form before returning back to his face. Merlin gave a light smirk and she blushed. "Morgana has sent me for you; she says that Arthur is waiting in the atrium."

His smirk widened as deviously lifting up her hand to his mouth. He gave it a light kiss. "Thanks."

Merlin didn't look back at the girl he knew would be completely red and instead readied himself to meet the prince.

The atrium was crowded but not overly so. Merlin spotted Arthur standing in the middle of the atrium and sure enough his eyes were searching for him. Merlin walked straight through the crowd until he was right in front of Arthur, who apparently still didn't recognize him. Merlin realized bitterly that it was because of his new apparel. He tapped Arthur none too lightly. Merlin watched amused as he was graced with a charming smile until those blue eyes recognized him to which the smile turned into a scowl.

"So I guess you could rack up some acceptable clothing in that tattered closet of yours."Arthur said bitingly.

"How's your face?" Merlin responded cheekily, still not believing that his so called 'fate' was connected with this moron's.

Arthur grunted before brushing past him. "I will not have you embarrassing me in front of my father."

"I doubt you need my help in that respect."Merlin muttered.

The prince led him up a few stairs in silence. Merlin followed making sure to emulate Arthur's cultured gait. He didn't want to embarrass _himself_ in front of the king. They walked down a hallway that was more considerably quiet as there were guards lining the walls. After seeing Arthur they uncrossed their spears that were in front of a doorway. Merlin noticed the curious looks they gave him before following Arthur inside the door.

It was a fairly comfortable sized room with maybe fifty people sitting at the stocked tables. Merlin quickly recognized the head table as the king himself was sitting in the middle of it. He saw Morgana sitting to the left of the king looking every bit the part of a ward. And Gwin was standing to Morgana's left dutifully filling her master's cup.

As Arthur walked in the guest stood attentively. The prince walked through the middle isle, Merlin walking regally by his side. Arthur bowed before the king and Merlin made sure to do the same. He caught Morgana biting her lip delight shining in her eyes. Merlin noticed the curious look the king gave him before following Arthur to his seat. Of course he sat on the right of Arthur as Arthur sat on the right of the king.

The moment Merlin sat the guest followed suit resuming their conversation seamlessly.

The food was delicious and Merlin found that he just couldn't get enough. He followed Arthur's example as best he could, but the pork was juicy and tender and Merlin couldn't help but at times spear the meat with his fork.

"So what do you do anyways?"The question came from the blue. He turned to the prince swallowing his potatoes. Merlin looked at the prince questioningly.

"I mean," Arthur started. "You dress like a servant, deck like a fighter, yet speak like a scholar. You are a paradox."

"Thank you?"Merlin looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I don't know what I am actually. My mother sent me here because things in our own village…left much to be desired. I live with my uncle Gaius. He's-"

"The court physician?"Arthur said incredulously. "You are his nephew?"

"Yes." Merlin said sipping his wine. "As for what I do, I run errands for him."

Arthur looked at him curiously. "If that is true, then how did you afford these?"

The prince asked gesturing towards his clothes. Merlin smiled. "I didn't. Lady Morgana provided them for me."

Arthur balked. "What for?"

Merlin shrugged cutting himself another piece of pork. "I don't know, she says it was a thank-you gift for making you look like an idiot."

He turned to the prince and was not disappointed. A murderous glare was on his face. "That wench!"

Merlin chuckled. "I don't know she seems like a doll to me."

He laughed out loud at the look he received.

The night continued in this manner. Merlin looked at the laughing prince. Really the joke wasn't that funny. He felt a laugh bubble up in him at the tears starting to well up in the prince's eyes. Maybe the prince wasn't that much of a prat. Bloody arrogant, but a little less of the prat. As the conversations started to die down, the king clapped his hands.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom, and myself, many pleasures-but few can compare to introducing: Lady Helen of Mourla!"

Claps broke out round the tables as the music started.

Merlin's eyes were riveted on the beautiful woman on the stage. She sung so beautifully, and Merlin found himself enamored with the voice, as though he never wanted to be without it. As she was singing, he felt himself getting unnaturally tired.

Lady Helen was advancing towards them, her eyes set firmly on Arthur. Merlin narrowed his eyes and snuck a glance at Arthur, he was falling asleep! Merlin searched the entire room and guests were lolling to sleep left and right; the woman just kept singing. His eyes flitting back and forth, Merlin started to loll forward looking for away to stop her.

For Lady Helen had pulled a knife from behind her back and she was riveted on Arthur. Merlin's eyes were drawn to the chandelier right above her. Making a severing motion with his hand, it fell cutting off her song.

Immediately, the spell was broken and the king stood up eyeing Lady Helen with outrage. Slowly the young form of Lady Helen morphed into the battered and worn body of a woman that Merlin had recognized from the execution. Slowly, the woman's head rose, Merlin knew what she was going to do.

Arthur was frozen in shock at the knife that was hurled at him. It all happened in slow motion for Merlin.

"Move!"He pulled Arthur's arm and took them both to the floor. Yet not a moment too soon, the knife pierced where Arthur's heart would have been. It was as though a curtain had been lifted from the king's eyes.

"Y-you! You saved my son! You saved his life!" Arthur looked at Merlin dazedly giving him a shaky smile. Merlin rose to his feet offering Arthur a hand. Pulling Arthur to his feet, he turned to the king and bowed.

"Who are you? I must know your name!" The king demanded.

"His name is Merlin, my nephew," said a worn voice from behind him. Merlin smiled as he felt a clap on the back.

"You are Gaius'?" The king asked. Merlin nodded. "Then you shall become my son's manservant!"

The audience clapped and Gaius gave him a nod of approval. Gwen looked at him in awe, and Morgana smiled. All the while as people came up to shake his hand in congratulations, Merlin was trying to figure out what the reward was.

* * *

**Oooookay! Now that little peice of wordiness what the product of being introduced to a series to where the protagonist is beat down so many times I feel like shooting something. Honestly. So! I decided to write this fic instead! I will warn that this may or may not be explicit. Depends on what the lovely goodythreeshoes wants!**

**Now, as to how this story is going to go. There are spoilers extending no further than episode 7. Why episode seven? Because I haven't watched it yet! I was introduced to the series yesterday and wrote this chapter in two hours today! Teehee, so things might deviate from cannon, I know I'll be skipping ahead to a suitable place (aka whenever I find a good place as I am watching the series) for the next chapter. This may be a three-shot maybe a ten-shot fic, dunno yet. I don't know when it will be updated. As for the pairing? Go to goodythreeshoes profile and see if you can guess! (seeing as this is dedicated to her)**

**And lastly, Review!!!**

**P.S.- Okay so not lastly, this is the lastly of the lastly of which I spoke before. Those who are waiting for the Parasite update, I'm sorry. My muse has been stolen and the ransom note calls for African Jalepeno Brownies.**

...

**That's what I said too! So until I find these rather...rare treats, that story will suffer. Perhaps I can get one in Greece. I was looking on e-bay and I saw that there was one left, though I had to buy them with reviews!!! Therefore help me in this endeavor to buy back my muse! Quickly!**

**-Lemony**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin looked at the prince with a shocked disbelief.

"You want me to what?"

The prince looked at him with that infuriating roguish grin.

"I've got a tournament to win, Merlin."

"And you couldn't have practiced with your knights because...?" Merlin asked eying the prince's sword warily.

"Because Merlin," the prince said rolling his eyes. "They're competing in the tournament too! I can't give my moves away!"

Merlin looked at him incredulously. "And you think beating me into a bloody pulp will help you win?"

"Exactly." The prince said grabbing his helmet from a nearby log. Merlin gulped.

"Are you still mad about the whole punching-you-in-the-face-publicly incident?"

The prince paused. "I had forgotten about that actually."

Arthur snapped his lid closed twirling his blade. "Are you ready?"

"Would it make a difference if I said no?" Merlin asked miserably as he covered his own head, dreading what was going to be a horrible day.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't."

Arthur lunged at him throwing a parry that Merlin could just only block with his own sword. Merlin grit his teeth as the vibrations shook his bones painfully. But the prince wouldn't let up.

"Body!" Another slash to the side.

"Shield!" A busing bash to the flimsy shield to his left.

"Body!" More vibrations.

"Shield!" Merlin grit his teeth.

"Head!"

_What the?_

**BOOM**

He tottered backwards as sparks erupted behind his eyes. His helmet clanged as the toll of a church bell his eyes ringing. He saw the blurred face of the smug prince through his helmet before he clinched his eyes in pain.

"C'mon Merlin." The voice came taunting and vile. "You're not even trying!"

Merlin bit back a nasty retort in favor of trying to keep in his vomit.

"C'mon, again!"

Merlin shuffled his feet, trying to ready himself. He wasn't completely helpless dammit!

"Left!" Their swords came together sending ripples of pain through Merlin's arms.

"Right." His shield clanged noisily from his side.

"Head!"

Merlin ducked the swing, thrusting his shield up to intercept the blow coming towards his side. The grass was wet beneath his feet, and his breath came in gasps.

"Lef-!" But Merlin threw himself towards the prince knocking him off balance. they both grunted as they landed on the ground, Arthur taking the brunt of the fall.

When they could get their breathing under control, Arthur pushed Merlin off of him and tore of his helmet.

"Are you insane!"

Merlin winced as the yell pierced his already bleeding ears. Gritting his teeth, he struggled to sit up before taking off his own helmet. Arthur's anger blurred into view and Merlin grimaced.

"No, _sire_." He spat the title out. _That would be you_.

Arthur picked himself up, grimacing at the muddy mess that was his armor. He sneered down at his manservant.

"We're done for the day." Merlin sagged in relief.

"But before you go, the stables need sweeping out, run my bath, and shine my sword." The manservant grimaced before nodding grimly. Arthur turned on his heel, before stopping in his tracks.

"And Merlin?"

The said sorcerer bit his tongue violently. "Yes sire?"

"Clean my armor of the mess you made."

* * *

Merlin, hot, dirty, and still in his armor, tottered into pharmacy late that afternoon. Gaius was at his chemist table and seemed to be in deep concentration. Merlin grimaced before dropping his helmet to the floor, announcing his arrival. But instead of being startled, the man just looked up at him with amusement, stirring his concoction without missing a beat.

"So..." Gaius said, laughter coloring his voice. "How was your first day of servant hood?"

Merlin knocked his head a few times. "Do you hear clanging?"

Gaius chuckled and told him to get washed up. Merlin slunk over to the bathroom and emerged a good hour later. Now clean and aching horribly Merlin shuffled over to the table to which Gaius had beckoned him.

Merlin twisted his mouth in distaste at the medicine Gaius had given him for his headache. Smacking his lips, he stretched his arms out in front of him ignoring the burn in his muscles.

"I hate him." He told Gaius as the physician rubbed his shoulders. A thought occurred to him and he groaned miserably. "And I've still got to learn about tournament etiquette or some rubbish by morning."

Spying the book the prince had given him on the subject, he focused.

"_Unheran achtung bragdan"_

The book flew open in front of him. Merlin smiled faintly at the pleasurable rush his magic gave at being used, before he grimaced at the smack he received from Gaius.

"What have I told you about using magic like that?"

Merlin colored. "Well if I could feel my bloody arms-"

"Your arms? Forget about your arms and think of what will happen to your head if you get caught!"

"I won't get caught!"

"Keep up with such a brash attitude, and they'll have your head by the end of the week! I don't know what I'd do were you to get-"

"What would you do." Merlin said quietly, yet the words halted Gaius in his thoughts. "What would you do if I got caught?"

Gaius stared hard at him for a moment. "Let us hope it never comes to that, Merlin. For both our sakes."

He resumed his work on Merlin's arms and the sorcerer grit his teeth. At a particularly horrible knot, Merlin barked out.

"It isn't fair!" A spark of angered magic rose up within him. "I save the useless prince's life, and am made a servant? Where's the fairness in that?"

"I'm not sure if fairness comes into it." Gaius said cracking Merlin's wrist. "You never know, it might be fun."

Merlin laughed bitterly. "You think mucking out Arthur's horses, serving as his living punching bag, and shining his goddamn shoes is fun?"

"Language, Merlin." Gaius admonished softly. "We all have our duties. Even Arthur."

"It must be so tough for him." Merlin bit back. "Between the girls, the fame, the glory..."

"He is a future king." Gaius said going to get some sort of serum. "People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure."

Merlin stared resentfully at the table. _Pressure_. Merlin scoffed. _What does that pompous, arrogant, bone-headed prat know of pressure._

He clenched his fist. _I know true pressure. Pressure is stealing, raiding, killing just so that your mother can eat another day. Pressure is lying to her flu-sickened face about where her sustenance is coming from. Pressure is taking care of a village that hates you only so your mother and friend have a roof over their heads. Pressure is having to mur-_

"Merlin?"

He jolted at the shake to his shoulders. Merlin looked up at Gaius, who smiled down at him warily. Merlin tried to give him a reassuring smile, but at the look on the physician's face, he knew he didn't succeed.

"Get some rest, Merlin. You've got a big day tomorrow." The sorcerer blinked up at his mentor unseeingly for a moment, before nodding his head. Merlin drew himself up from the table, lost in memories past, and turned to his bedroom.

"Goodnight, Gaius." He murmured through his haze, before disappearing behind the curtain.

* * *

Gaius looked after the sorcerer for awhile before shaking his head carefully. He turned back to his latest serum and stirred at it absently. There was something behind Merlin's eyes that come out tonight. It was a darkened look, one that Gaius hadn't seen in years. Gaius remembered Hunith's letter, and wondered what had happened to his nephew back in his own village. There was something hinted in the letter, Gaius vowed to reread it, and perhaps get some insight into just how his young charge was feeling.

Because he had seen that look before. And he shuddered for what it could mean for his nephew.

* * *

**Hello all, yes, I know I have not touched this story, or others for an obnoxious amount of time. Well, I apologize. As a writer, and a person, I didn't recognize that once you release a story to the people, you have made a contract to finish such fiction. And so, I will do so. With everything. Not only this story, but everything else I have already posted and torn down.**

**Now, pertaining to this story:**

**As far as updates go, you will get 2 chapters every week, typically on Mondays and Fridays, but to be fair this week I'll post another on Christmas as well.**

**Usually when I read an author's fiction and have no clue what the pairing is, I generally read (skim) their other works to find out the general gist of things. If you have done this also, you see that I write hard core smut. Yaoi. Slash. Whatever. But, seeing as I am a strictly straight female I am not generally adverse the the MC ending up with the opposite sex (lmao) So as an author to her readers, I ask you:**

**Would you mind if this became:**

**1. Explicit**

**2. Het**

**3. Slash/Yaoi/MaleonMale**

**Keep in mind, that when the pairing is not explicitly stated, I reserve the right to mix and match as much as I want to. Meaning if I have Merlin hook up with Morgana, but they broke it off and then have him over Gwen three chapters later, that's what I'll do. **

**Best Reguards,**

**Lemony**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty important A/N at the bottom! Thanks for all your reviews thus far!**

**Chapter 3**

"And the voyages go on the arms!" Merlin nodded furtively trying to store as much knowledge as he could. He was dressing the prince today, and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself. As much as he abhorred being a servant, the pay was good and he was given a sort of recognition amongst the other servants. Apparently, who your master was influenced how high you were on the slave popularity scale.

"And I suppose you know what to do with this?"

Merlin lifted his head at the playful tone and smiled at the helmet being presented to him. He took the helm and laughed.

"Yes, that part wasn't to difficult to figure out."

Gwen's eyes had warmed and Merlin felt warmed by them. She was a really nice girl.

"How come you're so much better at this?" He asked curiously, wondering how the servant of Morgana would know anything about how to put armor on.

"I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armor." Gwen said, then she frowned. "Which I suppose is pretty sad."

"No!" Merlin coughed as Gwen stared at him. "I mean, it's not a sad thing at all." He said awkwardly. He shuffled his feet around cursing how strange he sounded.

"I think it's pretty brilliant." He offered.

Gwen smiled, and he felt that warmth again. "Thank you."

He blushed, and scratched the back of his head. "Anytime."

They stood their quietly, the mirth of the approaching tournament carried in waves out side of the room. Merlin shifted on his feet, before remembering where exactly he was supposed to be.

"Thanks, uh, Gwen, for everything." Merlin quickly took off the armor tying it back into the bundle he had arrived in. When he had everything together he walked toward the door, before stopping. Taking a deep breath the turned around.

"Um, Gwen." At her questioning look he continued. "Do you think we could hang out, um, after the tournament?"

Every fiber in him tensed as he waited for the answer. Gwen bit her lip.

"That should be fine, I'll just tell lady Morgana that I'm with you." She said giving a small smile.

Merlin, however, had to refrain from whooping loudly. Instead, he gave a blinding grin before nodding.

"Okay then, I'll see you at the tournament!" He waited until she nodded before running outside.

After a safe distance away, Merlin let out a whoop of excitement.

* * *

He found the prince waiting regally in the courtyard besides the Camelot tent. But he wasn't alone. The King was also by him, and by the looks of it, they were having a conversation. Merlin slowed his run to a light walk. There wasn't any particular hurry, and he wasn't really inclined to get between the serious conversation that was taking place in the royal family. In fact, it looked downright strained between the two Pendragons. Merlin bit his lip.

As he approached the tent, he saw Arthur give a tight nod to his father, who in turn clapped him on the back. He passed Merlin as though he wasn't there. Arthur didn't turn around, but instead looked stonily over the hill top.

"Sire?"

The prince snapped to attention.

"Where have you been, Merlin?" The prince barked out, and Merlin quickly untied the sack that held the prince's armor.

"And _why_ do you have my armor in such a plain looking sack? You serve the Prince of Camelot. Do you live to embarrass me, Merlin?"

Merlin grit his teeth. "I suppose you and the King didn't talk about sunshine and roses then."

"It is none of your business." Arthur glared icily at him. Merlin rolled his eyes before starting to dress the prince, contenting himself in the knowledge that he had a date with Gwen after this silliness was over.

Merlin had never really found tournaments to be exciting, in fact he found them downright idiotic. It was just a bunch of frivolous knights playing dress up to earn honor for their families. None of them needed the prize money, and he bet that the money won would just go to the royal coffers and that none of the poorer class would see a sliver of it. Just the unfairness of it all made him sick.

"Are you nervous, sire?"

He asked absently not really giving a damn about it either way. But curiously enough, he felt Arthur's shoulder's stiffen under his fingers. The prince gazed ahead.

"I don't get nervous."

Merlin chuckled quietly at the bravado in the answer. He tied the prince's cape.

"I thought everyone gets nervous."

A tic.

"Will you shut up!"

Merlin smirked in answer as he turned back to get the prince's sword.

"Just a question, sire." He said airily handing the prince his sword and helm. "There you are."

The prince gave him a withering stare before marching off towards the arena. Merlin rolled his eyes and followed after him.

_A simple thank you would've sufficed_.

* * *

Merlin watched from the opposite gate as the knights marched in unified in gait. There was many of them, and Merlin wondered if every knight had come to compete. They were dressed regally, each of them ready for battle. He saw Arthur standing next to his father, his eyes watching and assessing each contender as they marched through the gate.

The crowd's roars were deafening each of them cheering for their own knights. Merlin could pick out snippets of conversation each ranging from who exactly these knights were to placing bets on who would be eliminated first. The weather was nice that day, somewhat of a rarity in Camelot and the sky was cloudless and bright.

When all of the knights had entered, the King raised his hands signaling the crowd to quiet. He strode to where the knights were lined up, the smile of a benevolent king firm on his face.

"Nights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to the tournament at Camelot. For the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur." He paused. "Only one, can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of one thousand gold pieces."

Merlin noticed a chest being opened by a servant girl. His eyes widened at the gleaming gold coins that were displayed. A pang of longing raced through him as he remembered the suffering he had left his mother and best friend to fend to. His eyes raced among the knights faces and noticed darkly the looks of indifference. Rage flashed up his spine.

"It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature: whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward." The king paused looking each combatant in the eye, before turning his face to the crowds.

"The tournament begins!"

* * *

The preliminaries ended late that afternoon, and Merlin wasn't too surprised to see the prince's shield still up on the board. Despite Arthur's proclivities of practicing with inexperienced menservants, it was apparent that he deserved the title of reigning champion. He had fought ruthlessly and brilliantly. However, it was the other knight he was curious about. Sir Valiant.

Merlin had heard the soldiers whispering about the strange knight, about how they had never heard of the knight before. From the looks of it, this family had never submitted a knight into a Camelot tournament which was extremely rare. However, new to the game or not, the man knew how to fight.

Merlin met Arthur as he was coming out of the gates and they headed to the Camelot tent together.

"That was brilliant fighting, sire." Merlin said, attempting a civil conversation with his employer.

"Thank you, Merlin." The prince said, and Merlin suspected that Arthur was just too tired to be rude. He handed Arthur a canteen of water and took his helmet. As he finding a space to set the helm down, a voice spoke behind him.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today."

Merlin turned. It was Sir Valiant, the man was sweaty himself and looked to be in his late twenties. Merlin shuddered. Something was off about this man.

"Likewise." The prince offered stiffly.

"Hope to see you at the reception this evening." Smiling slightly, the man walked off, his own servant following close behind. Merlin's neck tingled unpleasantly as his gaze fell upon the man's shield.

"Creep." He muttered.

Arthur snorted softly and Merlin chuckled with him. Arthur smirked a bit before shaking his head adopting an arrogant tone once more.

"Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chain mail." He said walking in the direction of the castle. Merlin watched him leave before rolling his eyes.

_Prickly bastard._

* * *

Content that he started each and every chore Arthur had assigned him, magically of course, Merlin reclined on the bed and took a deep breath. He exhaled quietly concentrating on his magic. He had learned this form of meditation when he was younger after a particularly hard day from hunting. It cleared his mind and stretched his magic. He had been feeling quite a few withdrawal symptoms lately and it had been grating his nerves.

Back in his own village, Merlin would use his magic for nearly everything. Cleaning the house, keeping it warmed, starting a fire, hunting, cooking...everything. Now, it felt like his magic had been building on his will like a dam, trying to break loose. He was grateful for learning this meditation technique, the itching of his magic was starting to get insistent.

Breathing deeply, Merlin thought back to the competition, more specifically, the chest filled with gold coins. No matter how hard he tried- and oh he had tried- his magic was just unable to turn things into gold. And so his mother had suffered the winters were there was scarcely any food despite Merlin's best efforts of hunting, and even the merchants he had robbed had stopped coming through their routes thoroughly convinced that the strange happenings that kept taking all of their food were a sign. A sign that convinced them to stop trading with the village all together.

It was never his idea to come to Camelot. His mother insisted with those eyes that he could never resist. She told him to 'make a better life for himself,' a life that she herself couldn't provide. His heart longed for his mother, and his best friend William. He wanted to make sure that they were alright. It was spring now, a time of harvest, but how would they survive the harsh summer of Ealdor's heat?

The answer was obvious to him...they wouldn't.

His mother wouldn't tell him, but he saw her shudder and sweat in her sleep. His mother was not well, and needed quality medicine and food. And William. He loved William like a brother, but William had never been a hunter by nature. They were the one's who needed money, not those spoiled, arrogant, knights out there!

His door slammed open. Merlin froze, his heart stopping in his chest. Faintly he registered the magicked items falling to the floor. An incensed, white-haired head made it's presence known.

"Are you using magic again!"

Merlin peered up at the man, then down at the items strewn about the floor.

"Erm, no?"

Gaius sighed, shaking his head. "I just came to tell you that supper is ready."

Merlin sagged in relief. That was just too close.

_I really need to come up with a lock for that door._

* * *

Merlin woke bright and early the next morning to gather the rest of the armor that he had left in the royal armory. He smiled brightly as he realized that the tournament would be coming to an end today, and he would finally have some time to spend with the lovely Guinevere. He giggled in excitement.

He reached the armory, happy to see all of Arthur's belongings untouched and still gleaming as he had left them. As he looked to do a final count, he heard something curious. It was a rattle, something akin to a snake's rattle.

The manservant turned around. "Hello?"

Seeing nothing, he turned around to gather the armor when he heard it again, louder this time. He was sure of it.

_HISSSSSSS_

It seemed to be coming from where the shields were stored. Cautiously he keeled closer to them. Then he saw it, a yellowish shield adorned with three twisting snakes.

_No way..._

A red eye flashed from one of the serpents. Mystified, Merlin reached out a hand...

Before finding a blade poised at his throat.

Merlin threw his hands up in a non-threatening manner, and was made to stand up by the blade pressing upwards. It was Sir Valiant. The man's cruel brown eyes locked on Merlin's suspiciously.

"May I help you with something, boy?"

Merlin was petrified with terror. He was prodded with the sword.

"Uh, no, no sir. I-I'm good." Said Merlin shakily. Moving to the table that held Arthur's armor. "I-I was just, just, uh...um...gathering my master's armor."

He stared at the knight in front of him fearfully, eying the blade perilously close to his heart. The knight smiled coldly.

"Then you best be on your way."

Releasing a breath, Merlin shuddered and nodded. He scrambled to get all of Arthur's armor before running out of the armory.

* * *

"You did all this on your own?" Came the flabbergasted voice of the prince.

Merlin smiled. "Yes, sire."

The prince inspected each and every piece of his attire that Merlin had laid out on the table before him. He cast a glance back at the amused Merlin and frowned slightly.

"Well, let's see if you can put it on correctly."

Merlin tried to smother a chuckle at the annoyed tone. He dressed the prince without delay and even tied the cape in a knot that he thought looked especially regal. Smiling at the look of shock on the prince's face, he bowed.

"Well," the prince said. "I suppose you couldn't have gotten any worse."

"I'm a fast learner, sire."

Arthur pursed his lips. "I hope for your sake that's true."

Merlin entered into the pharmacy and dropped the armor on the table. He walked over to Gaius who was kneeling next to the fallen knight.

"Is he going to be okay?" Merlin asked concerned. This knight was felled by Sir Valiant, a man that Merlin was starting to despise.

Gaius looked up at him gravely. "Come here, and look at this."

Merlin frowned in confusion before coming to where Gaius had beckoned him. The elder moved the fringe of hair to reveal two small incisors almost as though the man was bitten by

"A snake?" Merlin asked. He had seen, and gotten them first hand, many snake bites back in his own village. Vipers and boas ran amok in the many bogs that were scattered in the forests around Ealdor, Merlin had gotten bit quite a few times hunting in the summer.

"Curious isn't it?" Gaius said frowning. "It should be impossible, but he displays the symptoms of poisoning to a T: slow pulse, fever, paralysis."

Merlin stood frowning. "Can you heal him?"

"Well," Gaius said inspecting the wounds further. "If it is a snake bite, then I'll have to extract the venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote."

Merlin bit his lip looking over at the still knight. "What happens if he doesn't get the antidote."

Gaius sighed. "Then there is nothing I can do for him. He will die."

Merlin thought silently watching Gaius put a cool towel on the knight. A snake. How could a snake bite him when he was fighting Sir Valiant...

"He was fighting Sir Valiant." Merlin murmured an idea twisting darkly in his head.

Gaius turned to him, "what?"

Merlin shook his head and tore out of the pharmacy. The streets were just as busy at night as they were during the day. Lanterns lit the walkways and conversation of the earlier matches buzzed alive in the air. Merlin strode through the marketplace possibilities whirring in his mind.

Sir Valiant had snakes on his shield, and they were hissing at him. Did that mean the snakes were real? Did he magick them on some how? Merlin hummed; that made since. After all why would Valiant hold him at sword point for staring at his shield otherwise? Valiant was hiding something, and if it had anything to do with the knight bedridden, then it was a deadly secret.

Entering the castle was surprisingly easy at night. His magic made convenient distractions for the guards at the entrances. Merlin grinned at the pleasurable sparks his magic sent up his spine, eager to be used again. He remembered a spell that was in Gaius' spell book. Merlin hissed the ancient words and smiled as his magic tugged him down an adjacent corridor. It was a locator spell, and if done correctly it should lead him straight to Valiant's shield.

As he crossed the hallway, he saw Sir Valiant turn the corner into a room. Smirking at his success, he canceled the spell and peered into the slightly ajar door. The knight had propped the shield on a chair, almost like a person. Merlin frowned. _What is he_...

Valiant came back with a wriggling mouse, and Merlin's eyes widened. He got even closer to the door and gasped in horror. The knight called to the shield, and Merlin watched as the snakes peeled from their flattened form.

"Dinner time." Valiant crooned to the hissing beasts, and with a flick of his wrist, tossed the mouse to its death.

Merlin slipped a bit, pushing the door against the lock with a clang. And as though the hounds of hell were on his heel, he tore out of the castle and didn't look back.

* * *

**An update on Christmas, just as promised. Thank you guys for the many reviews and I will now go on ahead and address some concerns:**

**Romance- **Most of you seem to think that I _need _to put a romance in, and taking into account everything else I've written, that is a perfectly valid concern. I tend to notice that the main concern regarding slash, het, or otherwise was that it would overshadow the rest of the story. Taking that into account, I will take special care to make sure that doesn't happen. Some of my hard core slash fans are have cringed at this chapter, and I don't blame them (I laughed maniacally while I wrote it however) And in some chapters in the future, some of my hard core het fans are going to cringe (chuckles evily) But hey, that's life. Am I saying that Merlin will end up with a guy? Meh. Am I saying he'll end up with a woman? Meh. Stick around for the ride, and you'll find out. Who knows? He might die old and alone. (No cats though...I don't like cats.)

**Otherwise! That's the third chapter for you, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now, since we're on the topic of romance, if any of you can guess who Merlin's first kiss will be, leave a review and whoever guesses it correctly first, I'll personally write you a story with a pairing of your choice and (I shudder at the future possibilities) the rating of your chosen fic.**

**Now! Take a couple seconds to leave a review, and expect the next chapter on Monday! **

**-Lemony**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He wrenched open the door to the pharmacy before shutting it securely behind him. Closing his eyes he leaned against it breathing heavily. Gaius looked up from his parchment with a look of befuddlement.

"Merlin, what-"

Merlin held up a hand. "I just saw Sir Valiant's snakes on his shield come alive. He's using magic."

Gaius frowned. "Are you sure?"

"The snake ate a mouse...in one swallow...straight down." Merlin said between breaths. At Gaius' suspicion he pointed at the comatose knight. "He was fighting Sir Valiant when he collapsed, he was right underneath the bastard's shield, no one could have saw! It must have been one of the snakes from the shield."

Merlin looked at the bedridden knight and stiffened. "I have to tell Arthur."

Gaius stood up, frowning. "Is there any chance you might have been mistaken?"

"I know magic when I see it." Merlin said already heading towards the door.

"Perhaps. But have you any proof?"

That stopped him in his tracks. He turned around.

"Don't you believe me?" Asked Merlin, his voice strained with irritation.

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble." Gaius said. Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"You don't believe me?"

"Whether I do or not is irrelevant." Gaius said waving him off. "How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chamber?"

"Does it matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!"

"But you can't go around accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The king would never take the words of a servant over the word of a knight!"

"Oh so my words don't count for anything?" Merlin said, anger coloring his words.

"I'm afraid they don't." Gaius said. "It counts for very little as far as the King is concerned and that's the way it is."

Merlin stared at the hardened eyes of his uncle and sighed.

"So what am I supposed to do then? Mind my own business, and wait for Arthur to be killed?"

Gaius pinched the bridge of his nose. "I do not know what to say Merlin."

The sorcerer looked scathingly at his uncle. At his silence, Merlin turned and stormed into his room.

* * *

Merlin watched with Arthur as Sir Valiant felled yet another knight moving him into the finals. He observed the prince in the corner of his eye, and saw Arthur clenching his jaw. Merlin ignored the roar of the crowds and focused on the cheating knight that was going to fight Arthur tomorrow. The proof was staring him in the face, and he wished that the king could just simply see what he saw. His eyes wandered to the chest full of gold and he clenched his fists.

He would get that gold, and he would get that shield.

* * *

Merlin went home straightway depositing Arthur's armor in his room and immediately grabbed his spell book. Gaius was off making deliveries to some of the other knights for headaches and bleeding and the like, so the house was quiet. Just what Merlin needed. The sorcerer opened up the book, flipping through page after page, hoping something would jump out at him. His eyes widened as his wish was granted.

_Transfiguration_

The concept wasn't too difficult to grasp. According to the book, magic couldn't transform items too drastically, as though that would be breaking the rules of nature. However, although magic couldn't strictly break the rules, it could _bend _them. In order to change something into a metal-likeness, the object had to be a metal itself. However, with this spell book, there were only low-level transfiguration spells- which he suspected Gaius was responsible for- and thus the items transfigured could only retain their shape for a few days before it reverting to its original form. Merlin nodded; he could work with that.

After practicing the incantation a few times, Merlin set the book down, frowning in contemplation. If he got caught, then the consequences would be none other but death. But how could he _not _do anything? The dragon had insisted that his destiny was intertwined with Arthur's. And even if he didn't like the prat, letting him die would mess up his own 'destiny.' Merlin sighed.

"Destiny blows."

* * *

_The castle really needs better security_

Merlin thought to himself as he sneaked in the castle once more. It was market-talk that the knights, or the able ones anyway, were gathered down at the king's table. The rumor mill was wild, but Merlin surmised that they were just simply celebrating and being all around wealthy pricks.

The castle halls were empty save for the occasional servant, who Merlin shooed off claiming to be on official business, or a guard on his rounds, who Merlin would then distract with a well-placed bang. He kept to the shadows, feeling a bit giddy. The royal table was just around the corner, so Merlin crept along the wall silently.

Sure enough sounds of merriment reached his ears. There were the clinking of no doubt expensive goblets and the rancorous laughter of the knights. Peering around the corner, Merlin saw quite a few knights dressed in casual apparel. He fought the urge to laugh aloud, this would go easier than he planned! As he was turning around to go find the shield, the King voice stopped him in his tracks.

"So Valiant, do you think you stand a chance at defeating my son?"

Merlin fought with himself for a bit, before gritting his teeth and turned around, damning his curiosity. The King was looking over his goblet at the addressed knight who smiled back mysteriously. Merlin wanted to punch him. Chancing a glance at Arthur, Merlin saw Arthur wasn't to far from the notion.

"Well, he is a great warrior, milord." Valiant said. He grabbed his wine goblet and smirked. "I do hope to be a worthy opponent."

The King looked at him for a moment then inclined his head.

"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament." Arthur stiffened. Merlin stiffled a chuckle. _I wonder if he'll feel the same way if Valiant kills his son._

"Camelot could use more knights like you."

"I'd be honored, milord." Merlin rolled his eyes. Unable to stomach anymore, he turned on his heel and headed toward Valiant's chamber.

Checking the halls, Merlin came up to the door. Looking around once more, Merlin whispered.

"_Allinan"_

A sliver of magic pushed the heavy bolt aside and Merlin smiled. He pushed the door open, looking around carefully for any traps. But the room looked back at him innocently and he hurriedly searched the room for the shield. He needn't look far, for it was staring him in the face. It was propped up on the chair adjacent from a writing desk.

Carefully Merlin approached the now silent shield. Not taking his eyes off the thing, Merlin reached to the right were he had saw some swords in their sheaths. As though sensing his intentions, the shield twitched agitatedly, hisses filling the air. Taking a deep shuddering breath, Merlin turned around trying to look as defenseless as possible trying to bait it.

The hissing reached an almost irritating tone before Merlin saw a rising shadow behind him.

_Just a little bit more..._

He didn't know when Valiant and the other knights would be dismissing that night, and he knew that he only had one shot at this. The snake rose slowly. Merlin watched as the shadow got taller and taller. A loud hiss, and Merlin sliced off the snakes head, hearing it separate with a sickening _squelch_. Merlin wasted no time, He dropped the sword cringing as it clanged sharply on the floor, grabbed the throw he had nicked from off a royal divan and threw it over the shield.

Merlin grabbed the severed snake head in one hand and tucked the covered shield under the same arm. He whispered the locating spell and crept out of the room. Hearing nothing but faint laughter down the hall, Merlin smirked and followed the tug on his magic.

Blood pounded loudly in his ears, and he had to smother his laughter. Adrenaline rushed through his blood, making him high on the thrill. The pull on his magic led him steadily, and he followed obediently, like a marionette. At first, he couldn't recognize the many twists and turns the spell led him through. But he was grateful that it wasn't in the direction of the dining knights and King. Many times he had to duck behind a statue, or sweet talk a maidservant, but the trek was largely uninterrupted. His magic buzzed, and Merlin smirked; he was getting closer.

His magic led him to a closed room with two guards stationed sentential about it. One of them moved stiffly, his hands grasping the spear tight and methodical, his steps quick and efficient. The other happened to be rather gangly. Something just appeared awkward about him, and Merlin wondered if he was new. Merlin looked around for a distraction, but the hall was mostly empty, Merlin himself hiding behind an adjacent wall. He shrugged.

Focusing deeply, Merlin concentrated. A heavy force to the neck dropped the two knights. Releasing a breath Merlin bounded from behind the wall and hissed the unlocking spell. The door creaked open on old hinges and Merlin grit his teeth as it creaked noisily.

There it was, the chest, illuminated only by torch light. Merlin exhaled and grinned. He set down the shield carefully and uncovered it. It was deathly silent, and Merlin watched it cautiously. Keeping a safe distance away, Merlin then turned his attention on the chest. It was locked. Merlin felt deliriously glad for his magic as he whispered that ever useful unlocking charm.

The chest sprang open and the gold glimmered in the torch light. It was beautiful. Smiling softly, Merlin took the cover and started to unload the trunk full of gold. There was so much of it, and Merlin felt a curl of greed in his stomach. The firelight glinted off his canines.

It took a few minutes to move the gold onto the cover-he cursed himself half-way through for not just levitating the mass on there. He turned to the shield and smiled.

_Two birds with one stone._

Grabbing the shield, face down of course, he placed it into the chest. He whispered the incantation and gasped in the force of magic that came out of him. He watched in awe as it turned into exactly 1000 gold pieces.

Groans coming from the entrance shook him out of his stare. Quickly he closed the lid, hearing it lock back into place. Then he wrapped up the blanket around the gold and tugged.

And tugged...

And tugged.

_Oh no..._

The gold was too heavy, and he couldn't hope to move it all by himself. He swore to himself as the noises outside grew particularly extensive. Biting his lip, Merlin looked towards the gold on the ground to the commotion outside furtively. What was he going to do?

_If only I could make it lighter! Why does gold have to be so-_

He nearly whooped in glee. Gold was heavy, but copper weighed half as much. Merlin cast the spell, and watched the shimmering gold turned to the dull of copper. Giggling to himself, Merlin threw the snake head on the pile of metal. Grabbing the lighter load, Merlin hurried out of the door not bothering to lock it back. He saw one of the guards sitting up an he gave him a vicious kick to the side.

The man keeled over with a grunt and Merlin took off like a bat out of hell.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it! Expect the next update on Friday! **

**And remember to: REEEEEEEEEVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, what do you put here after being away so long? I could issue nuuuumerous apologies, but none would probably say as much as the chapter itself. So without further ado:**

Chapter 4

The next morning saw a content wizard sleeping soundly. Merlin furrowed himself deeper in his blankets, a sleepy smile crawling over his face.

It's amazing what gold will do for your sleep.

Merlin stretched his arms above his head and let out a groan. He took his time getting out of bed, letting the sun that filtered through his window warm his skin. Merlin ran a hand through his hair scratching lazily.

The noise of the kingdom was already in swing. The creak of wooden wagon wheels, market chatter and court gossip mixed to make a complete Camelot morning.

Merlin washed up and headed into the kitchen. "Gaius?"

But the physician was no where to be found, but the old man had definitely been there. Breakfast was a cooled porridge on the counter top, and the man's bed was made up neatly. Merlin noticed the snake's head missing from where he put it the night before and a new brew simmering on the brass burner.

_Guess he found the anti-venom._ Merlin thought and crossed the distance to the counter._ He must have stepped out to give it to the knights._

Merlin reached to grab the food and saw a slip of paper sticking out from a familiar small vial. It was Gaius' loopy script.

_Summoned by the King to business. Please deliver to the Lady Morgana._

_'What kind of business?'_ Merlin wondered as he pocketed the vial. But the thought was soon gone from his mind as he basked in the the day. He had gotten enough gold to feed his mother and Will for the rest of the year. The Prince wouldn't be slayed at the hands of that creep.

And the porridge doesn't taste that bad. Merlin gulped down the rest of breakfast, the happiest he'd been since he arrived.

* * *

"Thank you, Merlin." The Lady's voice was as kind as ever, but her face was worn. Her warm eyes were belied by dark circles that were stark against her fair skin. Merlin frowned.

"Are you alright, milady?" Merlin edged. "Is the drought working? Do you need to see Gaius?"

Morgana smiled, but there was sadness in it. "I am fine, Merlin. Your concern is touching, and the drought helps..."

"But?" Merlin added. He watched closely as the Lady's eyes searched his own, before shuttering. She took a breath, and when she opened her eyes, it was as if she was in the throne room.

"Thank you again." Her voice was politely stern, and Merlin understood it for the dismissal that it was. He dipped in a hesitant bow and left.

As the door closed with a heavy clang behind him, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had failed some kind of test. _'She looked like she was about to tell me something important...I wonder if Gwen knows anything...'_

Merlin sighed and took a shortcut through the throne room-

"ENOUGH!"

Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around to see the King bowed over and grabbing his head. A wave of prickling trailed down Merlin's neck as he saw the King shaking. _'Is he enchanted?'_

"Milord?"

The shaking stilled. Merlin watched warily as the King slowly stood himself upright and tilted his head to acknowledge him. "Merlin."

Merlin's heart jumped in his throat. "Milord?" '_I didn't even know he knew my name!'_

The King turned around, and Merlin had to consciously keep his jaw from dropping. The King looked _rough. _Worry lines stretched like cracked bricks across his face, and his eyes were like two sunken stones. The King's mouth thinned and Merlin wished desperately that he had a spell that would let him disappear on the spot.

"Keep a sharp eye, boy." The King spoke slowly, and his eyes started to drift off. "Magic grows in this land like a fungus."

The King walked past him without a look behind. Merlin stared after him for a moment.

_'What the hell is going on?'_

* * *

He had finally made it to Arthur's chambers without further incidence. His good mood had been tapered somewhat with weirdness of the morning. Merlin reached to open the door, before pausing and knocking.

"Come in."

Merlin entered and took in the sight before him. The prince was sitting at the breakfast table still in his bed clothes. There was a breakfast feast already in front of him (for Arthur had demanded all his meals be brought by the kitchen staff ever since that unfortunate morning that Merlin decided to be exceptionally clumsy and ruined some fruit that apparently only grew in the kingdom once a year).

_But even that's more food than usual._

An untouched plate of food sat in front of the Prince. Merlin's eyes slid along the table, and his stomach rumbled at the assortment of meats, cheeses, breads, and fruits. At the end of the table was another untouched plate of food, but the chair behind it was empty.

Merlin looked at the strange array before scanning the room, particularly the bed for a worn out handmaiden. But, finding no one, Merlin approached the prince cautiously.

"Expecting someone, sire?"

Was it just him, or did Arthur blush? But if he had, it was gone as soon as it had come. "Sit down, Merlin."

Merlin's brows shot up. This day had just surpassed strange and he wondered if he had been enchanted. _Or maybe I'm still dreaming,_ he thought taking a seat across from the prince. He waited.

"I see you've learned to knock." Arthur said grabbing a piece of his bread. His voice was forced, as though it was weighed down with something.

Merlin grimaced. "After last week?"

Part of that clumsy morning was, in part, due to the fact that Merlin had walked in on a voracious morning shag between Arthur and one of maidservants. Shock had him frozen at the door with a tray of food piled high. But Arthur had just caught sight of him, smirked, and gestured to the table. "There." He said in a throaty groan.

Merlin had seen and learned a lot in Ealdor. But between keeping him and his mother alive, torment by the village bullies, and hiding his secret, sex was never apart of the curriculum.

And to have it thrown in his face, his balancing food act never stood a chance. Between Arthur yelling at him for his incompetence, the girl's squealing in equal parts embarrassment and pleasure, and the burn of his face going from pale to tomato in seconds-

Merlin's face twisted at the memory. "I'll never walk in again."

Arthur laughed a deep belly laugh, and kept laughing until Merlin seriously considered throwing a sausage at him. As Arthur finally sobered, Merlin's stomach released a growl. Merlin sighed.

"Is that all, sire?"

Arthur snorted a residual laugh and pointed at the plate in front of him. "Eat."

This should have made Merlin over the moon. He hadn't spent a piece of the gold he had gotten (partly because he couldn't figure out how to reverse the thing) and the chance to sink his teeth into _castle _food was divine.

_But what does the prat want._ A terrifying thought swept through him. Did Arthur know something? Merlin watched as the Prince dug in and his mouth thinned. Arthur was hungry, but he didn't start eating until he showed up. _Arthur was waiting for me_.

Merlin's eyes shot to the door. _Is he going to have the guards take me away? _Arthur shot him a puzzled look. Merlin's pulsed jumped in his throat and fear spiked in his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Arthur said. Was that a gleam in his eye? Merlin forced a smile to his face, but based on Arthur's frown, he knew he didn't succeed.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Merlin blurted out. He resisted the urge to slap himself. _I've got a headache. I'm just tired. The King's going nuts...you could have said anything! _

"I'll have you know it's not prudent to train the day of a match." His words were stiff, but the heaviness was back in his voice. Something about it drew Merlin's attention.

At the mention of the tournament, Arthur seemed to freeze up. His blue eyes were flat, and his mouth was a thin line.

_He's scared about the match._ Merlin realized, and a relieved bubble of laughter escaped him. He waved of Arthur's questioning gaze and stuffed his mouth with fruit.

"You know," Merlin said around a mouth full. "You must be in really bad shape to have breakfast with your _servant_."

"Class would demand gratitude." Arthur rolled his eyes.

Merlin smirked. "Class would also demand that I make with the small talk and totally ignore the fact that you're _scared_."

"You're an idiot, Merlin." Arthur glared. "I am no such thing."

"Nervous then." Merlin said snickering. He felt nearly light headed with relief that he wasn't going to be dragged out of breakfast to his death. "Either way!" He cut across before Arthur could object. "It's not necessary. Because Valiant isn't a threat."

Arthur stared at him for a couple minutes, and his mouth twisted as though he was wrestling with himself. With a calloused hand, he grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"How can you be so sure?" Arthur finally murmured. Louder he said. "Not that I'm worried or anything."

_'Because I stole the shield he would have used to poison you with, sire.'_

"Because you're the best fighter I know, sire." Merlin said with a shrug. He took a deep swig of water from the goblet and noticed that Arthur was still looking at him. Merlin rolled his eyes.

_'Fishing for compliments, sire? How classless of you.'_

"Look, this is Valiant's first tournament. All he's got is beginner's luck and some momentum on his side. Yeah?" He watched as Arthur nodded. "But for you, this _isn't. _You've won more tournaments then all of those knights combined. Beginner's luck only goes so far..."

A memory of Will telling him the same thing flashed before Merlin's eyes. It was after he had beaten Will at chess for the first time. A smile came unbidden to him. "But skill is something that you can stand on when the luck falls through."

Arthur considered him seriously for a long moment, before his lips fell into an easy grin. He picked up his goblet and tipped it towards him. "You know, for an idiot, you aren't completely useless."

Merlin smiled and looked towards the window. Arthur yelped across from him as his wine exploded in his face.

"Glad to be of service, sire."

* * *

He left Arthur's quarters with his good mood (and his chore list) renewed. It was nearing the night, which meant there was just a few more hours left until this ridiculous tournament was over. After that unfortunate wine-malfunction (to which he had to patiently explain to Arthur that some kinds of wine bubble up if left in the sun too long) Merlin was tasked an assortment of unrelated chores. But before he left, he got Arthur to agree for a short leave to visit his family in Ealdor after the tournament.

_No time like the present after all. _Merlin thought walking out of the castle and soaking up the remaining sun. _That gold should be enough to buy a place in Camelot! _

A pleased laugh escaped Merlin as he trotted down the castle steps.

"Well aren't you happy today!"

Merlin turned at the hand on his arm. It was a pretty elderly woman with silver hair bound up in an intricate braid on her head. Her dress, modest but obviously expensive, fluttered in the afternoon breeze.

"Today's been a good day." Merlin replied. The woman gave quiet laugh, and Merlin found himself grinning back. There was something warm about the woman, her bright blue eyes alight and happy.

"Well you keep that joy, young man." The woman said bidding him goodbye. She turned around and Merlin just barely caught her last words "For there's a new wind on the walls of Camelot."

Merlin hummed on the strange words before shrugging them off. The woman didn't look all there anyways. _I hope Gaius doesn't start going batty any time soon._

He snorted at the thought and walked the few blocks down to his home. There was a buzz in the markets of Camelot.

"I heard he was an orphan, trained to fight like a barbarian." Said one of the women perusing fruits to the vendor. Merlin ducked into an alley way and rolled his eyes as he saw young boys playing with broken pieces of wagon wood.

"I wanna be the knight!"

"But you were him last time!" Came the petulant reply.

Merlin sighed to himself. Yes, the people of Camelot were enamored by the mysterious snakes on his shield representing all the cities of his kingdom, the heads of the hydra he'd slain, the binding of evil, the wisdom of serpents...the rumors went on and on.

"When all it really is," Merlin muttered to himself as he unlatched the door. "Is that he's a cheating, no good _bastard_."

"I beg your pardon?"

Merlin smiled easily and closed the door behind him. "Just thinking out loud, Gaius."

The physician gave him a sly look. "Hopefully you aren't referring to the prince."

Merlin laughed and crossed the floor to take a seat at the table. "Not today. Arthur was Arthur."

He yawned and stretched. "I'm just ready for this stupid tournament to be over." He propped his head on his hand. "Arthur let me have a few days to visit mum."

"Oh?" Gaius asked and Merlin nodded. Then there was a strange silence between them and Merlin frowned. Gaius was standing over a boiling pot, but he had paused in his stirring as though he was waiting for something.

After a long minute of this Merlin said, "what?"

"What about the shield?" Gaius asked, his voice taking on a puzzled air. "Arthur is going to be fighting Valiant in just a couple hours."

Merlin's mouth went dry. _Shiiiiit._ "Umm...Y-you're right." His gaze dropped to the table and his fingers started to sweat. "What should we do?"

Gaius didn't answer right away, and Merlin looked up at him. He was stroking the handle and his lips were thinned in thought. "We have to find a spell to reveal the shield for it's true nature."

Merlin nodded his head. "Y-yeah. That sounds like a good plan."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Merlin said, his voice a bit high.

_C'mon Merlin get yourself together._

"Just tired," Merlin's voice was a bit stronger. "Arthur kept me busy."

At Gaius' continued stare, Merlin hurried on. "So what was that spell you were talking about?"

Merlin breathed as Gaius started up stirring again. "It's a revealing spell, and I'm not quite sure you'll find it in the tome I gave you."

"Oh?" Merlin said, not surprised at all. Of course I higher level spell wouldn't be in that book. "Where would it be then?"

Gaius tapped off the excess brew into the pot and sat the stirring handle aside. "You go wash up, and I'll see if I can't find that spell for you."

"How about I help you look?" Merlin said airily, but his gaze was sharp. He watched as Gaius fingered the silver ring on his index finger, something the older man seemed to do when he was thinking.

"I mean," Merlin continued trying to keep his voice even. "Arthur's fight is so close, you could use my extra hands."

Gaius gave a dismissive wave. "No need, Merlin. Go on then, I still smell the muck of the stables on you."

Merlin bit his tongue and tried not to react as the words stung him. _Gaius doesn't trust me._

He crossed the threshold of his room and closed the door behind him with a flick of a finger. It slammed loudly behind him and Merlin couldn't bring himself to care. His eyes swept over his bed, tiny and unkept. It was was lumpy with the humps of the mattress, and it smelled faintly of medicine.

_But still a thousand times better than Ealdor._ Merlin stripped out of his clothes, his mind fuzzy with memory. His hair was shorter than it had been, for back in Ealdor it was long enough to brush his shoulders.

_"You look like a rouge with that mop!" _His mother would say without any real bite. _Your father too liked to parade around like a lion._

So he kept it. Of course it helped during fights because his hair would hide the flash of gold that would happen when someone would break a rib, split a femur, or turn green as their insides were given a good jostling.

Merlin blotted his face with a towel and stared into the mirror. It had been Will's idea to cut it, he said it would make him seem less villager and more castle. Merlin found himself smiling at the memory of Will prancing around their tiny house showing him how to walk like knight.

_"You never know, wizzy, they might mistake you for one of their prissy royals and then you could get us all out of here."_

"I'm not royalty yet, Will." Merlin murmured to himself getting redressed. He glanced at the copper pieces stashed under his bed. "But I'll be getting you out soon enough."

Merlin pulled his shirt on and opened his door and sucked in a breath.

He had a few shocked seconds before he was grabbed roughly on either side by guards. His eyes widened as he registered the sight of Valiant's menacing smirk.

"That's him." Came the nasty voice. Merlin swallowed as the knight stalked up to him, dwarfing him in size. "That's the one I saw around my shield."

* * *

**Wheeeew. I'm excited for this fic. I've got so many things planned it'll be insane. But!**

**Firstly, this chapter is dedicated to Jane Mays, who sent me three different PMs throughout the last couple of years asking specifically about this fic. Thanks again for your support!**

**Secondly! The contest is still on for who Merlin has his first kiss with. Whoever guesses it right first (and it's still up for grabs because _I don't even know_) will get a gift fic of their choice.**

**Thirdly! Since I don't know when Merlin's getting kissed (or even if he'll keep his lips next chapter) here's another chance to win a gift fic from me: In the past few chapters there's a major villain that has made an appearance. Tell me who it is in a review below before the next chapter (posted within seven days from now) and you're a winner!**

**See ya soon!**  
**~Lemony**


End file.
